Blazing On
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze stunt rider, Ghost Rider, Uncle? Wait,what? Johnny is an Uncle? When did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Rider or any thing affiliated with it, but I do own Gabby, Anna, Ray, Beth, Tyler and whoever is not in the movie and anything that is not in the movie.

_Ok so you all are gonna say that this story is messed up and it's wrong. Ghost Rider would never do that or this. True, but you obviously don't, you know my Uncle, my Uncle Johnny Blaze. I do and I think he's one of a kind, a real hero in my eyes, heck he even takes care of me, puts up with me, loves me, and is always there for me. But don't take my word for it, read it._

Jessica: Gabriella- Johnny calls her Gabby

Age:16 and a half

Eyes: Blue same as Johnny

Hair: a mix between black and light brown

Once again Gabby was in a mess of wires, monitor strips and needles. She balled up her small hands into fists, her face was scrunched up and she kept kicking. Struggling through pain, she had no clue her loving, caring, affectionate, faithful parents were dead. A small frail cry came from her lips.

Johnny put his hand through the incubator and gently stroked Gabby's small hand. He looked at her, small yet she was putting up a fight to live. She had been born prematurely and she'd fought to live, now she was fighting again for her life. Johnny wondered if she'd go through her whole life fighting for her life. Not if he had anything to say about it. "Shhhh," Johnny whispered softly. "I'm not gonna leave you, shhh." a smile appeared on Johnny's face, as Gabby stopped struggling, she was breathing normal now. She slowly and weakly opened her hand and wrapped her small fingers around his much bigger index finger. "I'm gonna take care of you." Johnny gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

(Hour Later)

Johnny left the room shutting the door quietly. He walked to the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse sitting there asked.

"I would like to know about the arrangements for the care of Gabriella Blaze."

"What is your relation?"

"I'm her Uncle. My little brother was her father."

The nurse looked at a file. "There are no arrangements."

Johnny inwardly rolled his eyes, just like his little brother not to prepare. Of course no one knew he'd be dead along with his wife. "I would like to be the caretaker. If that's possible."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minuet." the nurse left.

Johnny remembered that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take Gabriella on the road. He called his little sister and talked to her about it. She said that she could watch Gabriella while he was on the road and when he came back Gabriella would stay with him. When the nurse came back Johnny told her, than signed the paper work that said he was Gabriella's legal guardian.


	2. Pull the plug see what happens

1Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Rider or anything to do with the movie, just my stuff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabby was small and fragile, but full of life. Johnny smiled as he looked down at Gabby, she was sleeping. "Gabby." Johnny whispered.

Gabby stirred, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes focused on Johnny, immediately she started kicking and waving her arms around excitedly.

"Gabby," Johnny laughed as he gently and carefully picked her up, making sure all the wires ok. "I got something for you." Johnny walked over to his backpack on the chair. He was an expert in balancing now, but he still was careful as he held Gabby in one arm. He pulled out a small stuffed colorful teddy. He showed it to her, at first she didn't follow it, but slowly she locked onto it. Her eyes got big. Johnny sat down in the rocking chair with Gabby in one arm and the bear in the other. Every now and than, he would make the bear kiss her noes, or cheeks. Gabby giggled every time he did that.

(Hour later)

Gabby's eyes began to get droopy, she had just finished her supper. Johnny noticed that her eyes never left the bear.

Anna peaked in at her brother. She smiled when she saw him talking to Gabby, even though she was getting sleepy, he still kept on talking. Anna knew as well as some of the nurse that Gabby like to hear Johnny's voice. She would fall asleep to it, and if she had a nightmare. Johnny would say soothing things. Soon Johnny's eyes began to get heavy, it wasn't before long he was asleep like Gabby. They looked so cute like that. Anna pulled out her camera and snapped the picture and than left.

(2 days later)

Johnny stood watching Gabby sleep. He had to go do a jump in another state. He hated leaving Gabby, he wished he could take her with him or that he didn't have to do it, but that was his job. Johnny sighed. "See you later Gabby," Johnny bent down and placed a kiss on Gabby's forehead. "I love you." Johnny left.

(3 days later)

Johnny walked through the hospital doors and down the halls. He'd gotten a call about Gabby. His Gabby, she wasn't doing to well. And that he should come back.

Johnny was close to Gabby's room, when a nurse came up beside him.

"What happened?"

"She was fine for a while and than she suddenly went down hill." the nurse told him. "She's been doing worse every day."

Johnny thought of something or maybe he realized it. Since he was away Gabby had gone down hill. It was his fault. If he hadn't left than she wouldn't be like this. He had told her that he wasn't going to leave her, and he really hadn't, but in a way he had. Johnny walked into the room. His heart broke. Gabby was hooked up to machines once again. Johnny walked over to her, he gently brushed his finger on her left cheek. She didn't even move.

"Johnny." he heard from the door way. He turned to see Anna standing there, looking scared. He walked over to her. "Will she be ok?"

Johnny didn't know. His sister was asking him. She was way past being like 5 or 9 or something and asking if everything was going to be ok. "I don't know Anna." Johnny said, he gave Anna a hug.

"The doctor suggest that we pull the plug that she probably won't make it."

"What?" Johnny pushed Anna back by the shoulders.

"That's what he suggested." Anna saw fires burn in her brother's eyes. He was mad.

"Stay here with Gabby." Johnny said moving past Anna and out the door.

Johnny walked down the hall, he was ticked, some doctor thought that it would be best to pull the plug, to end the life, the life that had been fought so hard to get to, to make his niece no more, he didn't think so. Johnny saw the doctor up a head. Johnny had met him before and didn't really like him. "I need to speak with you." Johnny told him.

"Ok." they moved away from the main stream of people. "Look, Gabby is in critical condition. She's probably not going to make it. The best thing is to pull the plug."

"No the best thing is for you to make her better." Johnny said anger ly.

"Gabby is in pain. The best thing for her is to have the plug pulled. I know it's hard, but she's suffering."

"Than give her something."

"We have. But like I said she's probably not going to make it. So the best thing is to pull the plug."

Johnny looked the doctor right in the eyes and said, well more like a growl and coldly put together. "You pull the plug on her and I'll pull the plug on you."

The doctor realized that Johnny would follow out what he said.

Johnny turned on his heel and walked back to Gabby's room.


	3. Gabby Home

1Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own anything to do with the movie, just my stuff

Johnny was woken up by Gabriella crying, he got out of bed and went to her crib. "Hey," he said softly as he picked her up. "Hey, hey. I'm here. I got you. Your ok, you're alright." Johnny walked around the room gently rocking Gabby. "It's ok Gabby, it's ok, Uncle Johnny's got you." Johnny sat on the bed and gently rocked back and forth. "Rock a baby in the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will, and down will come baby cradle and all." Johnny sang, he bent closer to Gabby and whispered. "But I won't let that happen, I'll be there to catch you when you fall." he smiled as Gabby closed her eyes and went back to sleep, he stood and laid her in the crib, he pulled the blanket up and stood watching her sleep. She was going to be small for her age, but that didn't matter she made up for by being attentive. Johnny also knew that she wasn't gonna let someone walk all over her, and if she couldn't take care of it she would run to him and he be right there waiting for her, with open arms.

(Weeks Later )

Johnny heard his name being shouted, he looked around trying to find the source.

"Johnny, Johnny."

He saw his little sister Anna. He smiled. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her.

"Someone wants to see you."

Johnny realized that she was holding something. He carefully took the small precious bundle. He pulled the blanket down some. "Hey Gem." he whispered softly.

(Month later)

Gabby had quit crying long ago, she was now screaming. Johnny tried everything and nothing worked. He set her back in her carrier seat that was on the livingroom table between the couches. He sat on the couch facing Gabby, head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Gabby." he said tears starting to fall from his eyes. He hated seeing her like this and him not being able to do anything. "You have to help me out. What's wrong?" Johnny keeled down in front of Gabby. "Tell Uncle Johnny what's wrong." he cried. "Tell me so I can make it better." Johnny couldn't stand it any longer. He got the phone and called his sister.

"Hello."

"Anna, it's Johnny."

"Do you have any clue what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, but Gabby won't stop crying and nothing I do helps." Johnny sobbed.

Anna knew that Johnny only cried when something was really wrong or he couldn't do something about it. "I'll be there in a while."

"Ok." Johnny hung up the phone. He picked Gabby up and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhhh, it's ok, Uncle Johnny has you. Shhhhh."

When Anna arrived Johnny was holding a screaming Gabby. Johnny's face looked so pitiful, like it was his fault she was like this. "Let me see her." Johnny handed her to Anna.

Few minuets later Anna made a decision. "We need to take her to the ER now."

"Alright." Johnny grabbed the dipper bag, and Gabby's carrier seat.

(Hospital)

Finally they were seen, they sat for what had seemed like hours. Johnny held a screaming Gabby while the doctor examined her. He looked in her ears.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"Since yesterday."

"Has she been screaming?"

"No, she was a little grumpy in the morning and I thought she hadn't gotten enough sleep. So I put her down for a morning nap and when she got she was fine for a while. Than in the afternoon she started to get really grumpy and she wouldn't eat much supper, and she cried some. I thought she was just tiered." Johnny sighed. "Now she like this because of me."

The doctor put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Son, I can see that you really love this child, and that you take exallent care of her. Sometimes, things just get past us. But it's not the end of the world."

"What's wrong with her than?" Johnny asked.

"She has an ear ache and she's starting to teeth. I can give her some medication for the ear ache."

"Ok." Johnny nodded.

(Johnny's place)

"Johnny don't beat yourself over this." Anna told him.

"Yeah but I'm suppose to take care of her."

"Didn't you hear anything the doctor said? Things happen."

"I know." Johnny said tiredly as he flopped down the couch.

"Bet your glad she's asleep." Anna laughed. Johnny didn't answer, Anna looked over at the couch to find her big brother sound asleep. Anna smiled, she laid a blanket on Johnny. He was beat from taking care of Gabby ,sure it didn't like so much trouble, but Johnny was so dedicated to it. He worked himself in to exsation sometimes.


	4. Motor Minny

1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ghost Rider**

**AN: ok tell me what you all think, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Hopefully soon I'll be updating more of my stories. I'm busy on another project. **

Johnny was sitting on the floor when heard a noise, he looked up from the book he was reading to see Gabby crawling toward him as fast as she could go. Johnny smiled, the doctors had said that Gabby's mobile skills wouldn't be as developed as other premature babies. But she kept proving them wrong over and over again. "Hey Gabby." he said as she crawled over to him. She smiled up at him. "Getting around?" Johnny picked her up, he tickled her stomach, she giggled. "Guess who's coming over today?" Johnny raised both eye brows.

Gabby just looked at him, not understanding why her goofy, loving, caring, gentle Uncle was so excited.

"Roxanne."

Gabby tilted her head to the side. She recognized that name, but she couldn't place it.

(Night)

Gabby was laying on the floor, when there was a knock on the door. Johnny went to open it.

"Gabby, guess who's here?" he asked coming back into the living room.

"Hey Gabby." Roxanne said.

A smiled appeared on Gabby's face when she saw Roxanne. She starred kicking and waving her arms. She knew who this was. This was the nice funny lady whom Uncle Johnny liked. Uncle Johnny acted really stupid when he talked about her too.

"Supper will be ready soon." Johnny told Roxanne.

"Ok." Roxanne called back as she picked up Gabby. "Look what I brought you." Roxanne pulled out a blanket with motorcycles on it.

Gabby immediately looked at it.

"You know for being born prematurely she sure is very...wow."

"I know." Johnny came to living room and sat down. "The doctors thought she would be really behind in her developments, but she's not really."

"I noticed that she really likes her new blanket."

"Yeah." Johnny laughed. "She seems to really like motorcycles."

AN: should I add more or what? I'm counting on you guys:):):):)


	5. To Eat or not eat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Ghost Rider movie, just my stuff

/\

Gabby banged her spoon against her highchair tray.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked turning to her.

She pointed across the table.

"Your gonna have to be more descriptive than that." Johnny had been trying to get Gabby to speak more instead of just pointing at what she wanted. The doctor had said that it was a good idea to get Gabby speaking early since she might behind in that.

"P, p, p, p, p."

Johnny knew what Gabby wanted the applesauce and that she could only say the P in apple.

Gabby banged impatiently.

"Wait a second would you?" Johnny put some in her bowl.

Gabby tapped him the arm.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Ank Oo."

Johnny smiled, she may not be able to say the all the letters in words, but she was polite. "You're welcome."

Gabby beamed and than proceed to shove a giant spoonful on apple sauce into her mouth.

Johnny rolled his eyes; Gabby was polite in some things.

(Few weeks later)

Johnny was talking on the phone when he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Gabby holding on to his pants legs, not paying any attention to him. Johnny smiled; Anna had said that Gabby was trying to learn to walk. "Ok, yeah I'll be there. 2:30. 'K, bye." Johnny hung up the phone. "Well Gabby," he said picking her up. "Looks like you're gonna go see Aunt Anna again." he smiled.

Gabby's brow got furrowed, she looked really sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Johnny asked. "Do you not wanna to go?"

Gabby threw her arms around Johnny's neck and hung on tight.

"Oh Gabby I won't be gone forever." Johnny grabbed her dipper bag, and his keys.

(Anna's house)

"Sorry about this." Johnny said.

"Oh it's no problem, the kids love Gabby." Anna reached to take Gabby.

"Gabby you have to let go." Johnny laughed.

Gabby hung onto Johnny's neck tighter.

"Gabby," Johnny gently prided her arms off his neck. "I'll be back soon." he handed her to his sister. "I love you, bye." he kissed both of them on the forehead and left.

"E, E, E." Gabby cried using the name she called Johnny since she couldn't pronounce his whole name. "E, E, E." she stretched her arms out and opened and closed her hands.

"He'll be back sweetie." Anna walked to the play room.

"Hey Gabby." 6 year old Beth said.

"Abby." 2 year old Tyler squealed.

(Night)

Johnny knocked on Anna's front door. Anna's husband Ray answered the door.

"Hey Johnny come to pick Gabby up?"

"Yup."

"How was it?"

"I nailed it." Johnny

"That's good, glad to hear it. Honey Johnny's here." Ray walked into the living room.

Anna came out of the living room. "I heard how it went, congratulations."

"Thanks." Johnny grinned.

"I don't know how your number one fan will take it though."

"Why's that?"

Anna sighed. "Gabby cried when you left which is ok. But she wouldn't play with Beth or Tyler, she wouldn't eat at snack time, she just sat in the crib when I put her down for her nap. She practically did nothing, and she wouldn't eat anything at supper."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Here's the little munchkin." Ray said coming out holding Gabby.

As soon as she saw Johnny she reached for him, Johnny took her; she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"It's ok Gabby. It's alright." Johnny said soothingly rocking back and forth. "It's ok, Uncle Johnny's here."

Ray and Anna smiled; Johnny looked so cute comforting Gabby.

"Thanks again." Johnny said once he'd gotten Gabby calmed down.

"No problem." Anna smiled.

"Stop by any time." Ray waved as Johnny walked to his car.

Gabby was quiet the whole way home. Johnny kept looking in the review mirror. He hated leaving her, but he had to work, soon they got home. Johnny got Gabby into her motorcycle and flames footie pjs. Anna had made them for her.

"Listen," Johnny leaned against the couch while he sat on the floor. "you have to eat for Aunt Anna. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that the world has stopped. Ok. I'll always come and get you, and I'm sorry that I had to leave you."

Gabby who was lying on Johnny's knees.

(An: he's got his legs up end)

Gabby just looked at Johnny.

"Sorry." Johnny stuck his lower lip out and made puppy eyes.

A smiled spread on Gabby's face and she laughed. She pointed her finger at Johnny while she laughed.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum." Johnny pretended to eat her finger.

This made Gabby laugh even harder.

"I'm gonna eat you." Johnny pretended to eat her stomach, than he tickled her.

By the time Johnny and Gabby were done playing it was well past midnight. Morning found them both sound asleep on the floor. Johnny was on his back, and Gabby was half way on his chest. Gabby was the first one to wake, she grinned evilly and stuck her index finger in her mouth, she than stuck it in Johnny's left ear. Johnny's eyes shot open.

"What in the wor...Gabby." he turned and looked at her, she smiled and laughed. "I'm gonna get you." Johnny stuck his finger in his mouth and than stuck it in her ear, Gabby giggled.


End file.
